fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisha X Tony
Character Aisha Sharma © HeartOfPinkSol Tony Vegas © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Aisha: Bye! *walking* Tony: *sitting on a bench nearby, reading a book* Aisha: Ow! Stupid heel broke! *is about to sit on the bench, but looks at it in disgust* Ew…it’s so dirty! Tony: *looks up at her* Hm? I'm sorry? Aisha: *ignores at him while shaking her head* Wait till I tell Father about this! Tony: Um....is there a problem, miss? Aisha: *looks at him* Oh didn’t notice you here. To answer your question, yes. There is a major problem, this bench is dirty. And, now I have no where to sit! Tony: That seems to be a silly reason to not sit on a bench..... Aisha: No one sits on a dirty bench. Tony: You must be a noble.... Aisha: Yes, but that doesn’t have to do with this. Tony: Then why don't you sit? Aisha: It’s dirty. Tony: But I thought you just said being a noble didn't matter? If that's true, then a little dirt wouldn't bother you. Aisha: *puts a hand on her hip* Excuse you. You call that little dirt! Please. Let me repeat my self, no one sits on a dirty bench. Regardless of wealth! Tony: That is a little dirt; the wood's just old.... Aisha: No, it’s dirty. Either your eyes are messed up or something. *rolls her eyes* You are annoying and wasting my time. I’m leaving, enjoy on this dirty bench while it lasts. *turns and leaves* Tony: *frowns a bit* I was only trying to help.... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Aisha: *smiles at the brand new, clean bench* Perfect! *lays her shopping bags on it* Tony: *looks from a distance* I can't believe it.... Aisha: Perfecto! Now, where is he? Tony: *he decides to continue on his way; it wasn't worth getting worked up over* Aisha: I swear to…if he doesn’t come. *shakes her head* Tony: *tries to pass by her, unseen and quietly* Aisha: *looking around* Tony: *passes by the bench quietly* Aisha: *doesn’t notice him* Guess he’s not coming? Stupid. Tony: *smiles a bit to himself* Aisha: Stupid. Idiot. Little…I’m going to kill him next time I see him! Tony: *raises an eyebrow* So violent.... Aisha: *doesn't hear him* WHERE is he?! Tony: *sighs and decides to step up* Are you looking for me? Aisha: *sees him* You? Who are…oh! You are the bench guy…*sneers* Tony: My name is Tony, in case you actually care.... Aisha: Tony, the bench guy. Well to answer your original question, no. I was looking for…oh forget it. Doesn’t matter, I’m going to kill as soon as I see him today. So, whatever. But, look “Tony”…the bench is clean now. *smirks* Tony: Yes, I see that...and all it took was the whining of a prissy noble girl to actually get something done. Aisha: Excuse you! I did something for the people! No one will want to sit on a stupid, dirty bench, understand bench boy? Tony: You only did it when it concerned you; don't try to pass selfishness off as humanitarianism. I've seen that trick too many times. Aisha: *rolls her eyes* What have I gotten myself into? Why am I always stuck with the annoying brats who always think they are right since they hate nobles? God dammit. Forget you. For your information, I did it for people because no one wants to sit on an ugly bench maybe you will but that’s your problem. I’m sorry if I didn’t know that bench was so dirty before, I mean I’m not a bench inspector. If I saw something bad for people, and if I want good for the people I should change it, genius. Tony: That's what they all say...sorry if I don't believe you. Maybe I am wrong, but being trusting of nobles before has taken something from me that I'll never get back. I refuse to make that same mistake again. Aisha: …Do you have friends? If so, I’m really surprised…*looks at him with disgust, then leaves* Tony: *glares after her* Heartless wench 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Aisha: *walking with shopping bags* Let’s see if he comes today. Tony: *some distance away, defending a small child from marauders* Burn! *casts an Elfire spell to deflect them* Aisha: *looking at her nails* Hm….that place did a much better job than the other… Tony: *dodges a lance aimed at his head before he launches a fireball at his gut* Aisha: *shakes her head* Gr…he’s just jealous of me! *smirks* Tony: *dodges a blow to the head, but is hit in the gut* AGH! Aisha: *puts her bags on the bench* Oh, how I love this bench. Tony: *closes his eyes* You're finished *casts an Arcfire spell, killing the marauders* Aisha: *hears sounds* What is that sound? God, it’s loud. Tony: *panting a bit* That was...tough..... Aisha: *stands up and starts to walk where she heard the sound* Tony: *begins to lose consciousness* Aisha: *walking over there* .. Tony: Go ahead, little guy...you're...okay now....*passes out* Aisha: *sees Tony unconscious* …What did I just miss…? Tony: *remains unmoving* Aisha: Crap…now what do I do? Tony: *begins to mutter in his sleep* Mother.....wake up....... Aisha: Um….Yeah. I can’t do anything, let me find some healer, doctor person whatever. *stands up* Tony: *still muttering, obviously having a nightmare* Why won't....you wake up.... Aisha: But…I can’t leave him here! Gr! What to do!? Tony: *still asleep* S-Stop! Don't come...any closer.... Aisha: What the…? Okay..*takes steps away from him* Tony: *whimpers a bit* Why....did you do that....to them....why..... Aisha: This is really boring. I’m leaving. *stands up and turns to leave* Tony: Noble.....hitman......killed....... Aisha: Hopefully someone will come and get you. *rolls her eyes while cleaning off her clothes* Tony: *falls silent* Aisha: *turns back to leave while walking away* Tony: *tears falls from his eyes as he sleeps, the dark memories still on his mind* 'End of Support A ' 'Aisha, the Fiery Queen and Tony, the Raging Warrior ' Who knew one bench could cause so much tension? Aisha and Tony well never became friends, they saw each other frequently, but either exchanged glares or nothing at all. Though, throughout eachother's life, they learned to gradually learn the two weren't that bad and each other's social classes weren't all that bad. Soon enough, the glares soon became smiles or waves, though still nothing was said.